


America x Reader Stranded

by K9AuthorWolf



Series: Stranded [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Plane Crash, Reader-Insert, Romance, deserted island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9AuthorWolf/pseuds/K9AuthorWolf
Summary: What happens when you and Alfred survive a plane crash and are stranded on a deserted island somewhere in the Caribbean?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first reader-insert so please be nice, also this is my first time writing a wreckage scene so if things don't look or seem right I apologize. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Leave me feedback so I can improve the story if needed and I'll take requests for future chapter idea's. If ya'll like really like this I'll continue it. Enjoy!!

  
  
  


“How can this vacation be over already?!” (Y/n) groaned, her best friend Alfred just chuckled. (Y/n) and Alfred were on their way home from a spring break vacation in Rio that Alfred surprisingly arranged for the both of them, resort hotels on the beach, high class food and non stop fun. It was no problem for Alfred since his parents Arthur and Francine _(yes i went there)_ were practically rich and they loved (Y/n) like family since her parents worked too much to spend time with their only daughter, so naturally Alfred and (Y/n) grew up together. Currently they were flying over Caribbean after hopping from various places in South America due to some mix ups and were set to be in Florida by morning. (Y/n) wasn’t fond of plane rides mostly because it was uncomfortable especially the seating, “Don’t worry dudette we’ll be home before you know it.” Alfred said patting her shoulder. Most of the passengers were already asleep since it was late, (Y/n) was nodding off herself, “Dudette you should get some sleep.” Alfred said, “I hate sleeping in airplanes I’d rather be sleeping in that memory foam bed back at the motel back in Rio.” Alfred chuckled again but was interrupted when the intercom came on, “ _Attention passengers and attendants we’re going to be going through some rough turbulence here in the next few minutes, we ask that you please fasten your seat belts and put your seats in the upright positions until we get through this_.”  (Y/n) and Alfred tightened their seat belts as the plane engines began to pick up speed. Suddenly in a split second the plane began shake from the turbulence, (Y/n) looked out her window to see rain drops streaking across the window. They had flown into a storm. The plane’s shaking got more violent, (Y/n) grabbed Alfred’s hand in fear and he clutched her hand back, many of the passengers were starting to panic from the severe turbulence. “ALFRED I”M SCARED!!” (Y/n) yelled over the screeching engines, “Alfred clutched her hand tighter, “ME TOO, JUST HANG IN THERE!!” he yelled back. Then all of a sudden a large explosion rang throughout the cabin and the engines got louder as the plane went into a nosedive. It was then that many people were screaming and flying out of their seats. (Y/n) and Alfred watched as panicking passengers flew throughout the cabin and some going out the hole that had been blown in the plane. One man flew out of his seat and went head first into a window before collapsing to the floor limp leaving behind a streak of blood from the window. “HANG ON!!!” Alfred yelled before the plane suddenly impacted the ocean water.

  


    Water began to flow in the cabin from the hole n the side, Alfred looked to (Y/n), she was alive but was shocked, running on adrenaline Alfred unbuckled (Y/n)’s and his seat belts, he grabbed her face and made her look at him. “(Y/n) listen to me I need you to take a deep breathe and swim ok?” She nodded and took a breathe as she and Alfred slid into the water and began to swim out through the hole in the plane, they both noticed there were bodies floating limp in the water with some bleeding out. Before he swam out of the plane Alfred noticed a blow up raft near the cockpit, he grabbed it quickly and swam out. The two breached the surface taking a large breathe, it was still raining and the waves were getting violent. Alfred pulled the cord on the life raft to inflate it, when it was fully aired Alfred helped (Y/n) onto the raft before pulling himself up. (Y/n) coughed a bit getting some water out, the two looked around to see the plane slowly sinking into the ocean and the engines on fire. The waves got even more violent to the point where it was carrying the two farther from the plane, Alfred noticed a large wave heading towards them. “HOLD ON!!!” Alfred grabbed (Y/n), ducked down and held her close as the wave carried them.

  
  


~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~~

  


Several hours later the storm had passed but the two had passed out from the shock of the crash. Alfred woke up first and sat up on his elbows, the sky was still dark but there were faint shades of dark blue. The ocean had calmed down and now the raft was drifting. Alfred turned his head towards (Y/n), she was still asleep. Alfred shook her, “Hey (Y/n).” (Y/n) opened her eyes to see Alfred’s bright blue eyes that held worry, “Alfred?” She sat up, “You ok?” He asked. She nodded, “What happened?” She took a look around, “Where are we?”, Alfred rubbed his hand through his still damp dirty blonde hair. “That big ass wave carried us away from the plane after we crashed.” (Y/n) took a breathe, “So that wasn’t a dream it really happened?” She said hoping that his answer would be no, “I’m afraid so dudette.” (Y/n) let the reality sink in, “Was there anyone else?” Alfred looked down as his face held remorse, “I didn’t, in the panic I couldn’t see anyone. Anyone that was alive.” It was hard to take in the crash, the deaths, all of it now they were floating on an 8 foot blow up raft in the middle of the ocean at night with the moon as a source of light. “Alfred, what’s gonna happen to us?” Alfred shook his head, “I don’t know.” That answer sounded almost unusual, Alfred always acted like the guy who had an answer for everything. Just as (Y/n) was about the give a response the raft suddenly jolted and stopped bouncing. Alfred looked to see the raft had washed up on a beach, the two scrambled out of the raft and laid on the sand grateful to have found solid land. “Land ho.” Alfred said hoping to brighten up the mood, it made her laugh a bit before she stood up, “Come on let's see if we can find someone.” Alfred stood up and followed (Y/n) into the island jungle.

  


The two walked for hours through the jungle every so often Alfred would call out for someone but every time there was no answer, the island was dead silent. When they managed to find their way back to the beach where the raft was, the sun was beginning to come up, lighting up the sky and the horizon. The two looked out and saw nothing, no other islands, or smoke cloud from the plane, nothing. The two were stranded. (Y/n) hugged herself as many things flashed through her mind, the crash, the people, the storm, everything until one thought crossed her mind. They had survived a plane crash and were most likely the only survivors and the thought of knowing they almost died sent a shiver through her body and made tears gather in her eyes. Alfred noticed this, “You ok?” He asked in a gentle tone, “W-we almost died, everyone else died, those poor people.” (Y/n) couldn’t hold it in any longer as she let the tears that gathered in her eyes spill down her cheeks as she sobbed. Alfred pulled her into a comforting hug as she sobbed. “They’re all g-gone.” She managed to say between sobs, “Shh shh, don’t worry I’m still here.” Alfred said quietly. As the two held each other, Alfred quietly let some of his own tears fall knowing that he almost (Y/n) before he got to tell her, how much he loved her.

  
  
  
  


 

_To be continued….._


End file.
